Force Item
You can imbue weapons and objects with the power of the Force. This talent tree is only available to Force Adepts. Attune Weapon Saga Edition Core Rules|page=214}} You may spend a Force Point to attune a melee weapon. Attuning the weapon takes a full-round action. From that point forward, whenever you wield the attuned weapon, you gain a +1 Force bonus on all attack rolls. The weapon is attuned to you alone; others who wield the weapon do not gain the Force bonus. Empower Weapon Saga Edition Core Rules|page=214}} You may spend a Force Point to empower a melee weapon. Empowering the weapon takes a full-round action. From that point forward, the weapondeals and additional die of damage, but only when wielded by you. (For example, an empowered lightsaber deals 3d8 points of damage instead of 2d8 points of damage.) Others who wield the weapon do not gain the bonus damage die. Focused Force Talisman When you create a Force Talisman, you can select a single Force power from your Force suite. Whenever you are wearing this talisman and activate the selected Force power, you can spend a Force Point to immediately regain that spent power, adding it to your Force suite. Prerequisite: Force Talisman. Force Talisman Saga Edition Core Rules|page=214}} You may spend one Force Point to imbue a weapon or some other portable object with the Force, creating a talisman that provides protection to you. Creatign the talisman takes a full-round action. While you wear or carry the talisman on your person, you gain a +1 Force bonus to one of your defenses (Fortitude, Reflex, or Will). You may only have one Force talisman active at any given time, and if your Force talisman is destroyed, you may not create another Force talisman for 24 hours. Force Throw Knights of the Old Republic|page=38}} You can hurl a simple or advanced melee weapon your size or smaller as a standard action, treating it as a thrown weapon. You are considered proficient with the thrown weapon. The thrown weapon deals normal weapon damage if it hits. If the weapon deals piercing or slashing damage, it becomes embedded in your target, remaining there and causing an additional die of damage each round at the end of the target’s turn, and also when it is removed (removing the embedded weapon is a swift action and an adjacent ally can remove the embedded weapon for you). Your target must be within 6 squares of you. The weapon does not automatically return to you, but you can retrieve it with move object (dealing an additional die of damage in the process, if the weapon is embedded in the target, as above). Prerequisite: Empower Weapon. Greater Focused Force Talisman As Focused Force Talisman, except that the Force Point spent does not count against the “one per turn” restriction. Prerequisites: Force Talisman, Focused Force Talisman. Greater Force Talisman Saga Edition Core Rules|page=214}} As Force Talisman, except that the talisman’s Force bonus extends to all three of your defenses (Fortitude, Reflex, and Will). Prerequisite: Force Talisman. Primitive Block Knights of the Old Republic|page=38}} As a reaction, you may negate a melee attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative −5 penalty on your Use the Force check for every time you have used Primitive Block since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a weapon you have empowered drawn to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. You may use the Primitive Block talent to negate melee area attacks, such as those made by the Whirlwind Attack feat. If you succeed on the Use the Force check, you take half damage if the attack hits and no damage if the attack misses. You may spend a Force point to use this talent to negate an attack against an adjacent character. Prerequisite: Empower Weapon. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars